the confesstion
by vampiresara
Summary: sam has feeling of freddie and freddie has fellings for sam but will they confess?
1. Chapter 1

**The Confession**

"Freddie wake up, dear" Mrs Benson said,

"ok ok I'm going" yelled Freddie,

As he walked put Mrs Benson saw a spark in his eyes and smiled and placed his breakfast on the table. Freddie smiled and ate quietly before going,

"bye mum oh and please don't do anything stupid at work ok" asked Freddie

" yes dear I wounded think of it" teased Mrs Benson

"MUM" Freddie yelled down the hall.

On the way to school Freddie couldn't stop think about her.

_Why me. why_ _me I love her but I can't be with her even I know that but if I tell her she going to laugh right in my face and then tell everyone she knows and then hit me. Will this is going to be a day ok so then think what am I going to say to her ok so I go up to her and greet her then say can I talk to you and try and get this who mess over with. Ok and I'm going to get hit for this but oh well. Ok lets do it!_

As Freddie entered Sam and Carly are chatting to each other

" Sam why are you so grumpy this morning" asked Carly

" Oh I had no breakfast and my mum was in the kitchen and you don't want to be there when she is trust me" replied Sam

"Ok hey Freddie how are you?" asked Carly

"I'm fine gust over slept Again what is going on with me today" replied Freddie

"I'll tell you what's going on you have no brain" Rick says out loud to everyone

Everyone starts to laugh right then and there even the teachers, Freddie storms out of the school running all the way Sam and Carly chasing after him until the teachers stopped them and asked a question

"where do you think your going" the teacher asked

"going after Freddie OK now move!" yelled Sam as she pushed past the teachers going all the way.

"where the hell do he go?" asked Sam,

"I think his in a very bad mood we should give him some space" replied Carly,

Sam was running everywhere to find him but with no such luck.

"Freddie where are you?" whispered Sam in a very strange felling,

_Please Freddie where are you? We need you right now and so do I but I will never admit it but I love you can you please come back I'm going to cry soon if you don't come back where are you, please tell me I need to know , where are you? _Sam though, by that time the wind was picking up and everything seemed to stop. Nobody own what was happening everything moving or running or people walking in the middle of a door then running, wind was visible Sam still in thought at the time.

"what the hell is going on" yelled Sam

"Sam get out of here now" yelled someone from a distance

That will be continued

Vampiresara logging out


	2. Chapter 2 HOSPITAL

"_Sam! Get out of the way" yelled someone from a distance._

Sam turned back to see who it was, but quickly found that she was in the middle of the road and was about to get run over with a black car with blue strips on the side. The person from a distance ran over to Sam and pushed her out of the way. Sam was pushed to the side walk and landed on her butt.

"who was that per- FREDDIE!" Sam said running to Freddie on the ground.

"Freddie! Freddie! Some on talk to me" Sam kept on yelling to get his attention. Nothing happened Sam kept on trying to get his attention but nothing. Bailing 9-1-1 and said what happened and they wound be a there in 10-20 minute tops.

People started to gather round the two wanting to know what happened.

An ambulance arrived and moved everyone so they could get to the patient.

"can you move aside please miss.." one ambulance lady said talking to Sam about the problem.

"Pucket, Sam Pucket" Sam replied

"will take care of your friend here but quick question what is the boy name please?" the lady asked.

"his name is Freddie Benson." Sam replied.

"ok come with us to the hospital." the lady said.

Sam nodded and walked into the ambulances and sat next to Freddie. A neck supporter and other things everywhere.

Everyone arrived at hospital on time. Doctors and Nurses waiting, taking Freddie and goes into an operating room.

Sam outside calls everyone telling them to meet her in the hospital.

Carly was the first to arrive walking to Sam asking "Sam what happened to Freddie."

Sam looked down but didn't reply.

Gibby, Spencer came after Carly and went over to talk to Sam but were interpreted by a Doctor walking out with blood on himself and everything.

"Doc is Freddie ok"

"Mr. Benson is …

That it for today see you when I'm not busy but see you.

Cheak out any of my other stories


End file.
